Traditionally, if an audio file is to be transmitted to an audio playback device via a wireless transmission protocol that supports only a low-frequency bandwidth, such as Bluetooth, a distortion/lossy compression method such as MP3 format is configured to substantially reduce the amount of data. The distorted compression method may seriously cause the loss of low frequency and high frequency sound in the audio file, or reduce the original rich frequency or volume change, and greatly reduce the quality of the audio signal.
In addition, a general compression technique generally involves converting a voice file into a large number of operations such as conversion between a time domain and a frequency domain. However, a small-sized playback apparatus such as a Bluetooth headset, a Bluetooth speaker, or the like generally has only a microprocessor with a low processing capability. When performing decompression of audio files, these small-scale broadcast devices will take a long processing time and cannot be played instantly.